parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera (Babe) 2: Panther in the Urban Jungle
Cast: *Babe - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Fly - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Rex - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ferdinand - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Horse - Khumba *Cow - Ferdinand (Ferdinand; 2017) *Old Ewe - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arthur Hoggett - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Esme Cordelia Hoggett - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Thelonius - I.M. Weasel *Pink Poodle - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Zootie - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *Flealick - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Pitbull - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Bob - I.R. Baboon (I.M. Weasel) *Easy - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tug - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *The Singing Mice - Tulio, Bodoque, Juanín, Policarpo and Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Puppies - Various Animal Cubs *Sheep - Various Animals *Miss Floom - Clarissa (101 Dalmatian Street) *Fugly Floom - Fergus (101 Dalmatian Street) *Hot Headed Chef - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Hortense - Margaret (Regular Show) *Doberman - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Nigel - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Alan - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Tough Pup - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Sniffer Dog - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Alley Cats - Hyenas (The Lion King; The Lion Guard) *Choir Cat - Dhahabu (The Lion Guard) *Pelican - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Fish - Oscar (Shark Tale) Scenes: #The Hero Panther #If Only... #To Save the Farm #A Trip to the Urban Jungle #The Drug Smuggler #Stranded #A Place for a Panther #'Give Back my Bag!' #Uncle Fergus #Chaos Theory #A Panther Gets Wise #Snake in the Urban Jungle #The Kindest Heart #Sanctuary's End #Chaos Revisited #'I Want my Panther!' #Something Afresh #End Credits Movie used: *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Khumba (2014) *Ferdinand (2017) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The ZhuZhus (2016-2017) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion King (2019) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shark Tale Video Game (2004) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Babe Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Fly Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Rex Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Ferdinand Khumba.jpg|Khumba as the Horse Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand as the Cow Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Old Ewe Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Arthur Hoggett Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Esme Cordelia Hoggett I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Thelonius Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as the Pink Poodle Pipsqueak (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png|Pipsqueak as Zootie Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Flealick Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the Pitbull I.R. Baboon 301-1-.gif|I.R. Baboon as Bob Courage now!.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Easy Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman as Tug Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Babe Movie Spoofs